


Satin and Spice

by Jack Hardness (FaceofMer)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/Jack%20Hardness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, yeah, i wrote another one... And after sitting on it for almost a week I decided to go ahead and post it.</p><p>You can find me at <a href="http://merindab.tumblr.com/">merindab.tumblr.com.</a></p></blockquote>





	Satin and Spice

John was grinning as Scott came in from work. He was standing in their living room in heels, satin panties and his smile.

Scott stopped and put down his bag. "Practicing for a role?"

"Not this time." John practically pranced to his side, the heels making them much more level.

Scott couldn't help but smile as he put an arm around his waist. "Just for me, then?"

"Always. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Scott laughed and nibbled the side of his neck. Moaning and still giggling a bit, John wrapped his arms around his husband’s chest, angling his head to give him more access.

"Mm. Bend over the table for me," ordered Scott.

John hurried to obey while Scott got his coat off. "Stay put."

He forced himself not to hurry. Stepping into their bedroom he quickly found a tie and brought it back. John licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Scott. His arse was magnificent, the satin clinging just so, the heels elongating his legs. Scott used the tie as a blindfold, then stepped back and quickly snapped a picture.

John smiled at the sound. "Saving that for later?"

"You are going out of town next week."  Scott moved up behind him, drawing his hand down  the curve of his spine. John moaned and braced himself as Scott squeezed his arse, feeling the slip of the fabric under his hands. John’s cock strained against the material, staining it already.

Leaning down, Scott ran his tongue along the border between satin and skin. John’s thighs trembled underneath him. “Please,” he moaned.

Scott nipped at him through the satin before bringing the pants down just enough to breath against his entrance. “Don’t move,” he said again, getting up to collect the lube and one of their favorite toys from the bedroom.

John jerked as the tip of the vibrator pushed against his entrance. He groaned as Scott turned it on and started working it deeper inside, keeping him in place with one hand on his back. Fucking him slowly with it, he watched the way John’s body started to shake, how it clutched around the vibrator. John was nearly white knuckling the table as he held himself in place, rocking back against the toy.

“That’s it, open up for me.” Scott plunged it deeper, holding it in place.

“Scott!” John shouted. He was just on the edge, barely holding back.

Shutting off the vibration, Scott withdrew the toy carefully, he grabbed John’s hips and thrust in all at once, making him groan. Reaching around, he stroked him through the satin, bringing him over in just a few moments. Scott groaned and took him harder, moving his hands to protect John’s hips from the table as he pounded into him. It didn’t take long at all to come with a groan, knees nearly buckling. John reached back to grab a thigh and hold him in place. Scott kissed his back, reaching up to free him from the blindfold.

“You are a terrible man, John Barrowman,” he muttered.

“And you like it, come on, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, i wrote another one... And after sitting on it for almost a week I decided to go ahead and post it.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
